I Won't Say I'm In Love
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: After five years, Sasuke's back. Sakura tells everyone that she's no longer in love with him. Has she finally given up? Read and Review Please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Uh... Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"He's back!" a man of Konoha shouted, "The Uchiha's back!" He ran down the streets, shouting the same thing. Little did he know that he passed by a certain pink-haired kunoichi. 

Sakura was doing her grocery shopping until she heard the news. "Sasuke-kun's back?" she asked herself. She dropped her bags and ran towards the entrance gate of Konoha.

A raven-haired teenager- soon to be a man -fell on his knees as he entered Konoha. He was bloody, sweating, and was panting heavily. The crowd by the gate gasped his legendary name- "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke looked up and saw a blurry vision of the gasping and murmuring crowd. He groaned and fainted.

"Get out of my way!" Sakura shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd. She finally made it to the front and saw Sasuke, who was on the ground out cold. "Sasuke-kun!" She ran to him and put his arm around her neck as she lifted him up. She struggled her way to the hospital as people stared after her, clearing paths as she walked by.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura screamed as she entered the hospital, "It's Sasuke-kun! He's back and he's in critical condition!"

Tsunade came out of her office and looked at the wounded Uchiha. She opened a door and motioned for Sakura to go inside. "Hurry!"

Sakura immediately obeyed and went inside.Once in, she layed him down on the floor. "Tsunade-sama will take care of you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura informed. She then left the cold room to Tsunade.

A few hours later, Tsunade emerged from the door with bloody hands. "He's fine now," she declared. She went into the bathroom to wash herself.

Sakura jumped out of her chair and dashed into the room. She ran to Sasuke, who was now sitting up and rubbing his head. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, "You're back! And you're as good as new!" She smiled at him.

Sasuke stared at her_. She sure has changed_. _She didn't even hug me. _"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely, "Long time no see."

Sakura's smile disappeared as she remembered about the time he left. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Hai," she whispered back, forcing a smile, "Five years is long time." She turned around and started to leave."Tsunade-sama will be with you shortly. I have things to do...gomen."

Sasuke stared after her in surprise_. She's leaving? I thought she'd stay. What happened to her_? "Sakura," he started, but it was answered by the sound of a closing door.

Sakura sat on a bench at the park. She looked at the cherry tree in front of her and sighed. "Why did you have to leave?" she asked it.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino's voice piped.

Sakura turned around and saw the blond smiling happily. "Oh..hi Ino."

"Did you hear the news? Sasuke-kun came back."

"Yeah. I had a talk with him in the hospital."

"Well...he's safe with you. I'm with Shikamaru now so you don't need to worry about me taking him away."

"I don't care who takes him away. I don't even care if he finds someone else."

Ino was surprised by her friend's answer. "What? But I thought you loved him!"

"Not anymore." Sakura's eyes seemed to darken.

"Stop denying it Sakura," Ino teased, "You know in your heart that you still love him."

"Ino's right," came Temari's voice, "You can't deny that fact."

"Where did you come from?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"The tree. I was evesdropping." Temari smirked. Ino just rolled her eyes.

Sakura stood up and left. _Idiotic fools. I don't love him._

Ino started to blame Temari for Sakura's dismissal. "Now look what you did!"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Temari shouted. The two girls argued for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

One day had passed since Sasuke had been back in Konoha. It was just a normal day, except for Sakura and her friends. Sakura was just walking around looking depressed while her friends had been trying to get her to say that she loved Sasuke.

Sakura had finished her shift at the hospital for the day. She was back at the park looking up at the same cherry tree. She sighed and whispered to the air, "I won't..."

"Won't what?" a voice asked.

Sakura gasped as she turned around to face...Sasuke. She gave him a small smile and greeted, "Hello, Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke was bothered by her calm attitude_. This can't be the Sakura I used to know_. "I...wanted to see the cherry tree." He looked up at the magnificent plant. "It seems to be blossoming beautiful cherry blossoms that are more radiant than those of the previous years."

Sakura, too, turned her gaze upon the beautiful tree and remarked, "Yes...it is. But may I ask you a question?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Sure."

Sakura bowed her head slightly and let her long bangs cover her sad face and darkening eyes. "How would you know that if you weren't here those past few years?" Droplets fell from her covered face and onto the earth.

Sasuke noticed the small droplets and instantly knew that they were her tears. She was crying. "Sakura...this is what it's about isn't it?" He bit his lip to hold back his own tears that were coming.

"What are you talking a-about?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking, "My calm personality? Oh Sasuke-kun...you didn't think that people actually stayed the same forever did you?" She looked up at him, revealing her face full of tears."You should know...cherry blossoms wither away eventually..." She turned around and walked away.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke up all of a sudden. Sakura stopped in her tracks. "I'm...sorry."

Sakura's eyes widened a tad_. Sasuke-kun... Damn you! I still love you! After all you've done to me...I still love you_! She covered her face and ran away to another part of the park, leaving Sasuke alone with the cherry tree_. Why? Why can't I just wither away like my name_?

Sakura ended up at a place full of blossoming cherry trees. She leaned on one of them and continued to cry.

Behind a few bushes, Ino, Temari, and Tenten were watching their pink-haired friend.

"Poor Sakura," Tenten remarked, "She's in love with him, but she just doesn't want to admit it to herself because she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Temari.

"Afraid that Sasuke will leave her again," Ino answered sadly. Somehow, she was able to feel her best friend's pain, and it hurt. Bad_. Sakura..._

Sakura had stopped her crying and was now starting to sing.

* * *

**Okay,here are some things to help you guys understand.**

_Hi_- Sakura

_**Hi**-_Ino, Temari, and Tenten

* * *

_"If there's a price for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. _

_No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there, done that."_

**_"Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and Heaven to you. _**

**_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you._**

**_Girl you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of."_**

_"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."_

**_"You swoon you sigh. Why deny it uh-oh."_**

_"It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love. _

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson... It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh no!"_

_**"You keep on denying; who you are andhow you're feeling.**_

**_Baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw how you hit the ceiling._**

**_Face it like a grown-up._**

**_When you gonna own up that you got-got got it bad."_**

_"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."_

**_"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love."_**

_"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love."_

**_"You're doin' flips, read our lips; You're in love."_**

_"You're way off base. I won't say it._

_Get off my case. I won't say it."_

**_"Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."_**

_"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_..."

* * *

**I hope the lyrics aren't wrong. (I was listening to the one from the Cheetah Girls.)

* * *

**Surprisingly, Sakura didn't even notice her friends singing along with her. She smiled to herself and ran back to Sasuke's direction. "I won't say I'm in love...even though I am."

Behind the same bushes, the three girls high-fived each other. "Score!"


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Sakura's surprise, Sasuke was still standing by the cherry tree. She put on her best smile and walked over to him.

Sasuke had his head down, long bangs covering his...shimmering face_? Sakura...I'm so sorry. How many times do I have to say it?_

"Sasuke-kun," a feminine voice squeaked from behind the off-guarded Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura. He looked at her emotionlessly, yet his eyes showed pain and sadness. "Sakura."

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun...you're crying." She looked at him somberly_. What's wrong with him? This is the first time I ever saw him cry_. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke, hearing her words, noticed the moisture on his cheeks. He touched his left cheek and mumbled, "For the first time in nine years...I'm crying." He looked away and whispered, "Sakura...I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-kun, you told me that at least two or three times now." Sakura blushed a bit and said, "I forgive you...with all my heart."

Sasuke turned to look at her and smiled. This was the first time in nine years also that he smiled. A pure, genuine smile! "Sakura...thank you."

Sakura was shocked at his smile, yet his words reminded her of his departure from Konoha five years ago. She decided to ignore it. Tears streamed down her face as she laughed, "Sasuke-kun! You're smiling! You're actually smiling_!" Hold it in, Sakura. You're not going to confess!_

"It's the first time for everything for me," he laughed. Laughed?

Sakura couldn't hold herself back anymore. Without thinking, she launched herself at him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Oh Sasuke-kun! Now you're laughing!" She buried her face on the crook of his neck. "I missed you! Why did you have to leave me alone_?" So much for holding that part in._

Sasuke smiled again_. Maybe it's time I tell her_.He answered calmly, "I...wanted power and revenge...and to protect you and Naruto from Itachi."

Sakura pulled back and asked, "What?"

"Itachi wanted the power of the Nine-tailed Fox, which is Naruto. And I figured that if Naruto was captured, you'd go after him and get killed along your journey. Naruto would follow the same fate. Itachi's a merciless killer. That's why I killed him...along withOrochimaru. Orochimaru wanted to live in my body."He lowered his head. "But the truth was...that I didn't want to leave you and Naruto. You guys were my only friends."

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, only to have his lips meet with hers in a kiss. _What the?_ He was very surprised. Nevertheless, he returned her gentle kiss.

Sakura was surprised at her own actions. _Why the heck did I kiss him? Oh well...at least I won't say-_ The two pulled apart and looked at each other. "I love you." _Damn!_

Sasuke grinned. "I know." He gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

Sakura smiled_. So much for not confessing._

_

* * *

_

**Okay...this is sort ofoff topic but...**

**Have you noticed that Sonic and Amy are similar to Sasuke andSakura? Connections: Sonic and Sasuke are blue, both are fast, and have two pink girls chasing after them. Amy and Sakura have pink hair, both have green eyes, and are in love with blue fast guys. **

**Hm...just noticed.**


End file.
